Now and ForeVer
by PunK-ChIc
Summary: Kyoko and ren have now been dating for about 5 months. Yes finally ren had the gut's to confess how much he has been in love with her after almost 5 years...After a while thing's are getting streamy .. little OOC. have fun. Completed..!
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer:-**_ _ **How I wish I owned Skip beat but nope I don't** **But yes I do Own all these idea's coming to me and this story..**_

 _ **Hope you like this story.**_

 _ **This idea just came to me randomly.**_

 _ **In this fanfic there age's are..**_

 _ **Kyoko: 21.**_

 _ **Ren: 25.**_

 _ **(okay so the whole story has been revised and updated, Gosh there were so many errors and mistakes but i hope i got them all and have made slight changes to the story, hope you like it.)**_

* * *

Kyoko and Ren have now been dating for about 5 months; Yes finally Ren had the gut's to confess how much he has been in love with Kyoko after almost 5 years. Now Kyoko is known as one of the top actresses in japan along with her friend Kotonami Kanae.

 _ **One Morning In LME..**_

Kanae was in the love me locker room; yes even though all of the three love me members had fallen in love and graduated, they did not want to leave this place that gave them everything so they are the official love me members of _LME_.

She was just going through the script of her new drama when suddenly the Love Me room's door flew open with a loud **Bang** and there stood a very dis-organized Kyoko with a blank expression on her face.

"MO! Kyoko what is wrong with you?" hissed Kanae through gritted teeth a little taken aback by her appearance, more like the way she appeared.

Upon seeing her best friend her eye's started to sparkle with glitter and she launched herself towards Kanae ready to give her a bear hug.

"MOKO-saaaaannnnn!"

But since Kanae was used to this type of greeting by now, she stopped her mid way and gave her a look which clearly said, 'don't you dare…. First tell me what happened.'

This made Kyoko stop and she slumped her shoulder with watery eye's.

Now this made Kanae worried " what's the matter Kyoko?" she asked grabbing her by the arm and made her sit down on the couch.

"Nothing..." Kyoko said in a soft voice.

"So it seems were not friend's anymore since you won't share anything with me… goodbye then." Said Kanae ready to get up and leave.

"Noooo! Moko-San you know that's not true, you're my best friend." Kyoko said grabbing Kanae by her legs with tear's rolling down her cheeks.

"MO! Stop crying Kyoko and tell me what's going on." Kanae said a little irritated.

Silence...

"Well?" She asked once again, crossing her arms as she leaned on the wall.

"Ren asked me on a date tonight... and he asked me to stay over." Kyoko answered her eye's fixated on her hands which were neatly folded in her lap.

"Yes so?" now Kanae herself was getting annoyed.

"So umm- I don't know if I'm ready yet for _that_." she said blushing.

"Kyoko remind me how long he has been in love with you" Kanae asked straight forwardly, since beating around the bush never worked with Kyoko..

"A long time." she said eye's still lowered.

"And you guys have also been dating for about 5 months right?"

"Yes!" A smile started forming on her lips when she recalled the memories of the day Ren confessed. "How can I forget about that day..." she said lovingly.

Kanae smiled seeing that she at least understood that much, _now comes the hard part,_ she thought.

"Don't you love him Kyoko?" Kanae asked..

Kyoko's head snapped up at that question and she answered back without a moment's hesitation. "of course I love Ren.. I love him more than anything."

"Then what's the problem?" Kanae asked with a light smile.

"I don't know.. I'm just scared, what should I do Moko-San?"Kyoko asked with tear's in her eye's.

Kanae felt exhausted...

" _She's like a lost child who needs guidance all the time"_

"For starter's let's prepare you for the date." she said with a wink.

Kyoko flushed at the comment and nodded, then they made plans for shopping for her date with Ren.

"Okay! We will meet around 1 pm in the lobby. See you then" said Kanae and went for her drama shoot.

"See you later Moko-San." Kyoko said excited to go shopping with her best friend.

* * *

Kyoko also had some script's to go through so she made herself comfortable on the couch and looked at the time.. " _it's still 9:30 am_ " so she stared going through her scripts.

Suddenly she started moving from head to toe in a vibrating manner. She took her phone out of the bad and smiled when she saw the caller's I.D.

"Good Morning Kuon" she sweetly greeted him with a soft smile on her lips.

"Good Morning Love." he said in a low voice which made her feel butterflies in her stomach. "what are you doing?"

"I'm just going through my script's," she replied "what about you?"

"I'm just missing you and waiting for tonight's date" he told her " I love you Kyoko.. you know that right." Kyoko could feel the love he he;d in his voice and it made her extremely happy.

"Yes Kuon I-i Love you too" she whispered feeling herself flush due to embarrassment.

"I love it when you blush like that for me" Ren whispered back with a grin.

"I'm no-not b-blushing Kuon" she nervously answered him.

"Oh now why do I find that hard to believe Kyoko." he said her name in a husky voice.

"Kuon S-stop it." she told him.

"Stop what Kyoko" he was having so much fun teasing her but he still had unfinished work much to his dismay.

"Ren we need to get going or else we will be late for your movie shoot and you wouldn't get off work soon." came Yashiro's voice from a far end.

"Coming Yukihito" Kuon told him. "I have to go beautiful but I'll see you soon."

"Bye Kuon take care of yourself and have lunch on time." Kyoko told him and after dropping the call tried to concentrate on the script in her hand but her thought's wandered off back to Kuon.

Yes after he confessed to her they have hugged and kissed a lot of time's but never went further than that. Ren wanted to give Kyoko time to adjust. B _ut tonight that will change._ She thought getting as red as a tomato.

Ren was thinking about the same thing's as he went through his daily routine. _"I can't wait to make you mine Kyoko … forever."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

It was 12:50 when Kyoko was waiting in the _LME_ lobby for Kanae when she saw the president.

She bowed in greeting "Good afternoon president."

"Why if it isn't my favourite love me girl." he said with a huge smile and like always dressed in an unusual manner.

Today he was dressed like a Ninja, and how to say it... this theme fitted his Aid Sebastian perfectly, as he is always moving around or working like a ninja..

"Waiting for someone" asked the president in his loud voice.

"Yes for Mok- I mean Kanae Chan, we are supposed to go out together for lunch." she answered him with so much happiness.

"Ohh there she is,, Afternoon Kotonomi-Kun." the president greeted in the same booming voice.

"Good afternoon president" she greeted back, "so Kyoko are you ready to go out shopping for your date."

"Date..." the president screeched, "I see another date with Ren I presume Mogami-Kun." the president asked with so much delight in his voice to see his number one love me girl happy.

Kyoko nodded a little embarrassed …

"Then I guess your relationship is going smoothly, best of luck for the future both of you." said the president.

"Thank you president" she said smiling while glowing with happiness.

"Now go or else you will be late for lunch." president told them and so both of the love me girl's walked away.

"Now when shall be the wedding held.. ahh I cant wait for it to happen. Have to talk to Kuu about it. _"_ The president said joyfully and walked toward his office.

* * *

After lunch in a café near _LME_ both of them were driving to the mall to shop for clothes Kyoko was going to wear today. They shopped for hour's when finally Kanae picked out a dress that would suit her along with shoes, matching accessories and the most important thing lingerie..

"Moko-San do we really have to buy all this?" Kyoko asked a particular set in her hands.

"Yes Kyoko… don't you want to give Ren a surprise tonight that he will remember for life." she asked her with a wicked grin.

Kyoko couldn't stop her blush at that and Kanae couldn't take it anymore and started laughing.

"I'm.. I'm so.. sorry Kyoko but your just s..so fun to tease." She said between laugh's, in response to which Kyoko pouted.

"Okay sorry sorry lets try that one on." Kanae said pointing towards a black and red colored set of lingerie.

It was a see through material with black bra and red ribbons around it with only one string attached on the back,, and black panties with red lace around them tying a knot on both sides, most of it was made by net giving it an alluring feel. "It will go well off with your red dress Kyoko." said Kanae.

Kyoko tried it on and it seemed good so they bought it.. now all preparation's had been made and they only had to get Kyoko dressed.

It was close to 5 pm when they finished...

* * *

While Kyoko was busy shopping with Kanae, Kuon had been working on how to make this date more memorable for the love of his life.

First they were to go out for dinner, then were going to watch a movie afterwards which they were going to come back and Kuon would surprise her with his plan of asking her to marry him...

" _I hope she say's yes."_ he wished getting nervous.

' _Of course she would say yes...'_ came his inner voice, _'your worried for no reason.'_

 _But what if she changed her mind?_ he argued with his mind.

' _She won't.'_

 _Great now I'm talking to myself._ he thought shaking his head.

Kyoko was getting ready at Kanae's house and was extremely nervous of what might happen next.

"Just relax Kyoko, it's just a date." said Kanae in a motherly manner.

"I'm just nervous Moko-San." Kyoko said in a small voice..

And before Kanae could say anything else the door bell rang…

"Seems like your knight in shinning armor is here." she said walking towards the door.

"MOKO-San stop teasing me." Kyoko said in a loud voice as Ren entered the apartment.

"Evening Kotonami-San." he greeted with a smile but as soon as he saw Kyoko his breath was caught and for a moment he forgot how to breathe, she looked **…..** _Amazing_.

"Wow Kyoko you look... breathtaking." he complimented in his silky voice which made a shiver run down her spine but as he saw her blushing form and the way she looked anywhere but him he grinned..

" _Damn how I wish we were alone right now… she looks so sexy."_ well not that he was going to say that in front of Kotonami-San.

She was wearing a red color one piece dress with a little bit of black in it.. it's back was half open and was tied around her neck and fell a little above her knees. With black strings around her stomach.

She was wearing 4 inch black heels with it, which made her reach a little closer to Kuon's height. Her hair were half tied up and half of them fell around one of her shoulder.

"Thanks..." Kyoko said finally looking at him, felling a little embarrassed.

Kuon also looked very hot in his black jeans and White button down shirt and a black jacket hanging in his one hand. His hair pulled back to make him look ever sexier and hot. how many girls in japan would die to be in her spot right now.

Kyoko could not take her eye's off him…

"Shall we Kyoko?" he asked, taking her small hand in his bigger one, smiling DOWN at her.

She nodded and smiled back.

"Bye Moko-San." she told her friend.

"Bye Kyoko and best of luck for the night." she whispered to her with a naughty grin on her lips making her blush.

" _I hope thing's will progress tonight..._ " she thought with a smile, her eye's filled with love for her best friend. " _she deserve's happiness_."

* * *

 **Okay so how was it? let me know about it.**

 **See you guys around.**

 **Please rate and review :D :D**


	2. Proposal

**Disclaimer….**

 **Nope I do not own Skip beat or any of it's character's.**

 **Heyyyy..! How are you guys doing?**

* * *

Ren and Kyoko walked out of Kanae-Chan's apartment hand in hand. They entered the lift and Ren pressed the ground floor button. He could not take his eye's of Kyoko.

" _Kyoko look's so gorgeous.. I still can't believe she loves me.._ " he thought a small smile forming on his lips, " _I just wish she will be ready to become my wife and say's yes… how lovely it would be to spend my whole life with her._ " he was getting nervous and excited both at the same time.

Kyoko was blushing all the while at the way Kuon was looking at her, she was unable to hide her embarrassment and was unable to think straight.

"Why is Kuon looking at me like that, I know I should have wore something more appropriate, what if I don't look good enough." she kept having such thoughts.

His hand never left Kyoko's the whole time as they were both lost in their own worlds.

Both of them came out of their thought's when the elevator door opened.

 **DING….**

The two of them exited the elevator and made their way to the parking lot, on the way no one spoke a word.

When they reached his car, Kuon helped her get inside the car and smiled down at her blushing form, then he also got inside the car and started driving. On the way to the restaurant he took her hand in his and started caressing the back of it slowly his eyes on the road.

"Relax Kyoko dear. I can sense your anxiety from over here." he told her with a grin plastered on his face.

Seeing this as a challenge she told him looking into his eyes.. ( **A.u.. From now I'll be using his name as Kuon instead of Ren when talking with Kyoko**.)

"No Kuon I'm not nervous at all..." she said a soft smile on her lips.

"We'll see about that." Kuon Replied with a hint of mischief in his voice.

They soon reached the restaurant and both of them got out of the car and headed inside. Once inside the manager greeted them.

"Good evening Tsuruga-San, Kyoko-San. We have your private room ready, please come this way." he told them with a professional's skill and smile, leading them to their reserved room for the night.

They headed towards their private room to have a quite dinner with just the two of them, no screaming fan's or media taking their picture's.

As soon they were seated the manager told them. "someone will be here to take your order in a while." and left them alone.

"This Place is so beautiful Kuon..." she told him looking around in awe.

"Glad that you like it." he said lovingly looking at her.

She smiled back in return, "So how was your day.." she started as mild chatter.

"Now that you're here love, It's perfect." he told her while entwining their finger's together.

"Kuon..." She said blushing hard at his action's and averted her eye's from his.

Just then a waiter came into the room Stopping Kuon from continuing . This irked him but he hide it with his great acting skills.

Kyoko knew Kuon was irritated by the waiter's arrival and could not stop herself from giggling. Kuon looked at her and then the waiter telling him what they would like to have for dinner. The waiter left after that.

"So what's so funny Kyoko..." Kuon asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." she replied still giggling.

Before he could further inquire the waiter came back with their food and served it. So they started eating while discussing about their new role's.

They left after the dinner was finished and had planned to watch a movie but seeing the good weather cancelled it and instead they went for a walk around the beach.

"The beach at night is a little cold.." Kyoko muttered to herself while rubbing her hand's.

Kuon was watching her and knew that she felt cold so he hugged her from the side putting his hand on her shoulder. "Better?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yes..." she whispered already feeling warmth surround her, she rested her head on his chest and they continued their walk in comfortable silence in each others arm's.

Both with their own thought's.

 _"I hope everything will go according to plan."_ Kuon thought.

" _Tonight thing's will change._ " Kyoko thought getting nervous.

It was close to midnight when they reached Kuon's apartment. Standing in front of the door they were both mentally preparing themselves, though for different reasons.

With a last sigh he prepared himself, and turned towards Kyoko. Taking her hand's in his he bent a little,, kissed her left cheek and asked. "Kyoko do you trust me?"

She looked at him in confusion "of-course Kuon I do." She told him.

He smiled down at her, giving her hand's a little squeeze. "can you please wait for a moment here and close your eye's?"

"But-, she started...

"Please Kyoko..." he said with pleading eye's.

She was still a bit confused but agreed. "Okay." and closed her eye's.

Kuon opened the door and went inside and came back after a few minutes.

"Don't open your eye's until I say so Kyoko..."

She couldn't help but smile at his child like antics. "Yes Kuon."

Kuon held her hand and helped her inside and closed the door after her. After making her sit down on the couch he said…

"Okay...Open your eye's love."

Kyoko could feel that the room was a little warm and a sweet scent covering her senses but couldn't really understand what was happening around her, but as soon as she opened her eye's she was left awe struck.

The whole apartment was filled with candle light's, a sweet fragrance of roses all around her, everything was covered in red and white roses.

She moved around the hall to take in every detail of the room, her eyes wide and a small smile tugging at her lips. she turned around to see Kuon but could not find him anywhere.

"Kuon..." she called out.

Silence welcomed her.

She started walking around the apartment, first in the kitchen. Then gym and lastly towards his bedroom in hope to find him there, getting more anxious by the time.

As soon as she entered the bedroom she was left speechless and couldn't move for a moment as time seemed to stop and her feet were glued to the floor.

Kuon was standing in the center of the room with hands behind his back, his hair turned back to it's original blond color and eyes green.

The whole room was engulfed in moon light with a little light coming from the candle's lit inside. A heart was made with roses in the center of the room, pictures of them hanging around in the room.

Light music playing in the background, she was so overwhelmed by all of this that tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't see Kuon coming towards her.

* * *

Kuon was feeling extremely nervous when Kyoko did not say anything at all, he held her hand and in an instant a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why are you crying love?" he asked gently wiping off the tear, and looking at her a little worry evident in his own eyes.

"How? Why?" she whispered not knowing what to say.

"That doesn't matter, all that matter's is that are you happy." he said leading her into the room " Are you happy?"

"Kuon I don't know what to say, this is Amazing..." they stopped near the window and she looked at him, moonlight making his blond hair and green eye's shine.

All of a sudden he went on his knees, held her right hand in his and started talking.

"Kyoko you are an amazing woman, from my childhood you have been the one and only for me, I can't imagine my life without you, how I want you to be mine for the rest of our life.." he paused for his word to take effect.

Kyoko was looking down at him her mouth half open in disbelief, as he continued with his word's she put a hand on her open mouth and let thing's sink in.

"Kyoko... will you be mine for the rest of your life? Will you Marry me my love." He held a ring in his right hand while looking at her waiting anxiously.

Everything for Kyoko seemed to stop and she couldn't find her voice but seeing as Kuon was waiting and not trusting her voice she nodded tears ready to fall out of her eye's.

"Is that a yes?" He asked in disbelief.

Unable to hide her happiness and tear's anymore she yelled, "YES.. Yes Kuon" tear's freely falling down her cheek's, she hugged him for dear life.

Kuon could not believe his ears, did he just hear her say yes to his proposal or was he dreaming but as soon as he saw her crying and hugging him he knew he was not dreaming and all of this was real.

"OH GOD..!" he picked her in his arm's from around her waist and started spinning around happily.

" I love you sooooo much Kyoko." he stopped and kissed her on the lips for the first time that night.

The Kiss was short and only lasted for a few moments, Kuon lifted her down on the floor looking straight into her eye's, his hand's still on her waist keeping her close.

Little hand's were grabbing his shirt around his chest unable to let go, "I love you too Kuon" she breathed.

And he kissed her once again to make sure all of this wasn't a dream and even if it was he never ever wanted to wake up.

Then he held her right hand in his own and put the ring on her ring finger, gazing at it lovingly, hi eye's filled with love and care as he kissed the back of it.

" _She's all mine for now and forever..._ " Kuon thought and cupped her cheek with his hand, loving the feel of her hot skin against his hand.

Kyoko wanted that moment to last forever when she felt Kuon touch her, she wanted more, she wanted everything of his to belong to her. she moved her head in his hand to feel more of him.

She never knew she could feel so possessive and demanding, She thought she had given all of his love to Sho and would never love someone so much but with Kuon she could never get enough, always wanting more of his love, his care and attention.

Kuon loved how Kyoko closed her eye's and was blushing in his arm's, both of them were lost in the moment with only thought's of one another.

He looked at her small form, wanting to make her moan under him, pleasure her, love her but a voice inside him stopped him from having such thoughts.

" _One wrong move can end all of this, give her some more time to get used to everything Kuon._ "

He Kissed her one last time making it last for a while, his hand's pulling her closer to him leaving no room for even air to pass between them.

Kyoko moved her hand's behind his neck and inside his hair loving how they felt in her hand's.

Both of their lip's moving on top of each other never wanting for this sensation to end.

Kyoko pulled Kuon even closer to herself wanting to deepen the kiss and a moan escaped her lip's upon feeling his tongue lick her lips.

Kuon licked her lower lip wanting to enter her mouth. Kyoko gasped, and taking advantage of that his tongue entered her mouth, tasting every inch and corner of her sweet opening.

Soon enough Kyoko started to feel more forward and responded enthusiastically, both of their tongue's dancing and fighting for dominance until the need for air came known and more apparent.

Both pulled back, breathing heavily, eye's still closed. Kuon resting his forehead on top of her.

Kuon knew he should stop now and completely unwillingly pulled back from her arm's still breathing a little heavily.

Kyoko immediately felt cold as Kuon moved away, still in a daze she looked at him, calling out his name a little confused by his actions. "Kuon?"

"We should stop Kyoko before I am unable to..." he told her looking away.

"But didn't you want this when you told me to stay over?" she questioned with disbelief, a small blush evident on her cheeks. "Did I do something wrong Kuon?" she asked, her voice weak.

Suddenly realization hit him. "So this is what you were nervous about all day today," he shook his head, "No love I just wanted to spend the night with you after I proposed, I don't want to rush you into anything ..." he answered her.

"I'd better leave, I know your still not ready for all this." he said looking at her, turning around ready to leave.

He moved a little towards the door when all of a sudden felt two small hand's hug him from behind. "Kyoko—" he started but she was not going to have any of this crap.

"Please Kuon" She said in a low voice, very much sounding like a desperate whisper.

"Don't make it hard for me Kyoko… I don't want to force you." he said turning around and looking at her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I want this Kuon, I want you, your not forcing me into doing anything." she whispered, her hand's moving up his broad chest, eyes locked with his green orbs.

He stopped her hand's and looked into her eye's for any trace of lie or hesitancy for a moment before asking, "You sure? i don't want you to regret this." he told her, and ignored the pang of hurt he felt by his own words.

She inched forward, her heels helping her in doing what she wanted, wrapped her arms around his shoulder's and gave him another slow but passionate kiss…

"Make me your Kyoko…only your's Kuon." she whispered in his ear in a sexy yet intimidating voice.

This made Kuon shiver and he lost to the Emperor of the Night...

 **Hahhhh Finally done… :D**

 **Love it when Kyoko get's bold like that, why should Kuon be the one who always have to be demanding *** ** _Winks_** ***.**

 **So The next chapter might be the last one and I don't know if there will be a continuation of it or not …**

 **Enjoy everyone :D :D**

 **Please Rate and review…!**


	3. As One

**Disclaimer…**

 **I do not Own Skip Beat... Sad but trueee :(**

 **Soooo Fluff & Lemon's Ahead people…. There might be some errors so sorry for that as I really have no experience ,,, it's all just in my fantasies ;)**

 **Every single person who has reviewd so far thank you :) It means a lot to me.**

 **Let's start with the story now shall we :D**

* * *

" Make me your Kyoko… only your's Kuon"

These were the word's that made Kuon snap.. Upon hearing them the Emperor of the night came out full force.

He started kissing her fervently without holding himself or any of his feeling's back,, Lost in the moment,, his lip's hungry for her sweet one's, wanting to taste more of her he kissed her without reserve,, hugging her really close.

At first Kyoko didn't realize what happened when she suddenly felt Kuon's lips on her own but followed soon with an urgency of her own after a few second's.

She had never seen this wild side of Kuon but was loving every moment of it.. A moan escaped her lip's when she felt him bite her lower lip,, Kuon took advantage of that moment and entered his tongue to taste her not wasting even a single moment.

Kyoko could no longer stand properly, and was starting to get dizzy as Kuon licked, bit, and tasted every inch of her inside's.

She was starting to feel the need for air ans like sensing her need he broke the kiss,,, both breathing heavily.

" You better be prepared to stay true to your word's Kyoko" he said between breath's kissing the nape of her neck.

Her legs felt like jelly and finally after hearing him say those words they gave away, she thought she would fall but Kuon grabbed her and pulled towards him.

"Not so fast,, I have just begun Love" Kuon whispered in her ear making her blush as red as a tomato,, and bit her earlobe.

He smirked seeing her blush go even below her neck.. " _Let's see how far it can go_ " he thought.

Kyoko finally came to her senses and started to get excited and nervous at the same time of what he may do next.. But not wanting to lose to him she answered back getting a little help from Natsu.

" Big word's coming from someone who didn't want all this" she said with a smirk of her own,, she put her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer looking straight in his eye's..

"shall we see how good you are Kuon" she said in a low tempting voice.

He was getting more aroused by her word's and not wanting to lose to her .. he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her again pouring all of his feeling's in it.

Both of their tongues' fought for dominance,, not wanting to lose to the other. His hand's started moving up and down her back wanting to feel more of her skin.

He pushed his left leg in between hers,, hands on her waist pulling closer..

Kuon broke the kiss when he felt she needed air but not giving his lip's a moment's rest,, he started kissing her neck and jaw.. licking every spot with great care..

Kyoko cold not stop herself from moaning as Kuon kissed her..

"Ku..kuon… ahh"

He loved how she said his name and moaned under him,, this only made him want to please her more.

He put his hand's around her hips.. Rising her in the air,, she instantly wrapped her legs around his torso slowly unbuttoning his shirt to feel more of his skin.

He sucked the skin between her neck and shoulder,, occasionally biting it,, after having his fill he licked the spot and felt proud when he saw a hickey form there.

"How I want the whole world to know your mine.." Kuon breathed against her skin.

"Mark me yours Kuon" she whispered back her own breathing unsteady,, eye's filled with desire.

He kissed her again and walked towards the bed,, gently placing her in the middle of it.

"Kyoko you are so beautiful" he told her,, while caressing her left cheek, making her blush reappear again.

Kyoko could only close her eye's in anticipation as she saw Kuon come closer.. he kissed her but this time it was sweet and without any urgency,, letting her know how much he loved her.

Kuon kissed her both cheek's,, her eye's,, nose,, and went down kissing her jaw.. " I love everything about you Kyoko" he whispered in her ear making her shiver,, biting and licking her earlobe "your just so adorable"

His hand's that held her started moving feeling the contours of her body .. he started kissing her neck and Kyoko moved her head to give him more access.. Her own hand's moving up his bare chest taking in every inch of his skin,, his strong shoulders,, sounds of pleasure coming out of her lips.

"Mmmm ... Kuon" she called out.

He held one of her hand in his and brought it behind his shoulder's.. "Tell me what you want love" he asked her.

"I don't Know Kuon" she whispered

He moved up coming face to face,, their lips just a breath away,, "open your eye's Kyoko,, tell me what you want or else I won't continue" he told her,, his hands still moving and teasing her,, their breaths mingling together.

She Opened her eye's slowly and saw herself staring into Kuon's eye's. The love he held for her visible in them. Her eye's travelling down to his lips' and coming back..

"I want you… to love me Kuon" she answered in a small seductive voice. She moved her hand's on his collar and pulled him downwards,, closing the distance between their lips.

He smiled at her after breaking the kiss.. And started kissing her neck slowing moving below making her desire grow.. Kyoko could no longer take all of this teasing..

" Kuon.. I want more"…

Listening to her he started kissing her with more passion.. his hands coming closer to her breast's and cupping the right one over her clothes …

Kyoko could no longer hold herself back so she arched her back moaning his name ..

" Kuon….. Aahhhhhh"

He started playing with her breast .. molding it in his hand,, playing with it ,,, he moved his hand away for a moment. He picked her up slowly

" Relax baby…" putting his hand's on the back of her dress he untied the knot holding her dress and it fell open .. He very slowly took it off,,

Kyoko was feeling very embarrassed as she was almost naked in front of him but wanting to see more of him she pushed his shirt down his shoulder's revealing his well built muscles,, and torso. Her eye's taking in every detail... Slowly moving her hands on his body making him shiver.

She liked that response,, moving forward sitting on her knees she kissed and licked his neck,, making him groan,, she smiled and all of a sudden was pushed back on bed..

" Wha- aaahh she couldn't complete her sentence as she felt him kissing her passionately,, both of his hands cupping her bare breasts from inside her bra..He moved and opened her bra in one quick movement.

He got up and looked at the women under him ,, only in her underwear ,, blushing hard.. " _God isn't she sexy.. And all mine_ " he thought while Kyoko tried to cover herself...

Kuon took both her hand's in his and pinned them over her head making her vulnerable …

"Don't hide yourself Kyoko,,, Your Beautiful my love" he whispered in her ear making her blush… she averted her gaze and started " but Kuon you may have seen so many more beautiful women—

Before she could continue he moved one of his hand above her thigh,, making her moan as her body heated up even more...

"No one can ever compare to you.. you are the love of my life Kyoko" he told her moving down her body kissing her everywhere.

She could only moan In response as Kuon was driving her past her limit…he took one of her breast between his lip's and sucked it,, biting it.

His left hand moved onto her thigh caressing the inside of it,, so very close to her hot entrance.

" Kuon .. Kuon please …. Aaaahhh I can't Kuon" she said moving her head from side to side her fingers inside his hair,, clenching around them..

Kuon got up and looked down at her almost naked form.…

" It's alright love .. just relax" he told her. He bent down and kissed her moving down her body,, licking a trail down her body..

He put his hand's around both sides of her ,, and started to take down her panties while kissing down her stomach making her shiver and moan uncontrollably.

He threw off her last clothing item and kissed her navel… licked the joining of her legs and stomach...

"Kuo…n what are you doing" she asked him,, her mind clouded with desire.

"Letting you know how much I love you Kyoko" and with that he kissed her clit making her throw back her head while moaning loudly…

"Aaaaaaaahh!"

Kyoko quickly covered her mouth to stop the noise as she got louder. ''Kuon'' she shouted clenching her hand in his hair pushing him against her womanhood.

"No Kyoko don't… I wanna hear you shout and moan under me" Kuon told her.

She complied with his wish and uncovered her mouth.. Letting him know how much she wanted him,, desired him..

Kuon moved his lip's and tongue skillfully on her womanhood.. he loved how she tasted and how wet she was just for him..

He inserted one of his finger inside her, and started moving,, stretching her while rubbing her clit with his thumb…

"I love you Kyoko " Kuon told her really aroused.. He inserted another finger inside her and worked her up..

Kyoko was inching closer to her climax with his finger's moving inside of her... Kuon could feel it so he increased his pace.

"Kuon… Kuon" she repeated his name coming closer to her climax.

"It's okay love.. let it go" he told her increasing his pace more.

With a few more strokes he made her climax,,, her inside's contracting…while she was moaning under him loudly.

After she relaxed a little, he kissed her and shifted in between her leg's while pushing his hard member against her soft core…making her gasp

Tension again started building up inside of her as she felt his desire for herself rocking against her…

"Are you sure you want this Kyoko,,, I can still stop if you want" he asked her for the last time. Looking into her eye's.

" Yes Kuon,,, I want you " she whispered..

Kuon did not need anymore persuasion on his part,,, as he took off the last of his clothing and positioned himself between her legs efficiently…

He pressed himself against her that made Kyoko shiver in excitement though still very nervous …

"Kyoko this may hurt …. I promise that I will never ever hurt you after this" he said looking at her... "Its aright Kuon" she whispered and smiled at him.

He started to Gently rub his member on her wet core preparing her while kissing her neck,, he suddenly pushed his hard member inside of her soft core in one single thrust..

She gasped and a loud scream left her lips.. making marks on Kuon's back with her nails as he took her virginity.. Tears trailed down her cheeks.

Once deep inside of her he stilled all of his movement's …" It's okay Kyoko ,, just try and relax,, it will be fine in a moment" he tried to calm a weeping Kyoko..

All of this was really hard on Kuon .. his member was throbbing inside of her but he could not move , because he did not want to hurt her anymore then needed.

After a few moment's the pain started to subside and Kyoko could feel the heat pooling between her legs.. " you can move now Kuon but a little slowly" she told him.

Kuon obliged and started slowly thrusting inside of her … his patience wearing thin with his growing arousal..

He continued his slow movements but as he did so Kyoko was getting more frustrated.. she had enough of this slow torture…

"please Kuon" she pleaded.

"What please Kyoko?" he asked knowing what she wanted.. Slowly kissing down her neck.

Not wanting to beg him she tried moving her hips a bit faster but Kuon was not going to let her have her way.. So he held her hips down..

"Oh no baby you don't" Kuon whispered making his movements even slower.

" Damnit Kuon …. Move faster" she said wrapping her legs around him

He could no longer take it and increased his pace,, moving inside of her fast and hard,, making her cry out and arch her body in pleasure.

Both of them were lost in the moment as they continued to pleasure each other…The bed creaked from their love making… Both coming closer to their climax..

Kyoko moaned loudly,, grasping the bed sheets as she came ,, her muscles contracting sending a wave of pleasure through Kuon..

Unable to stop himself,, after two long and hard strokes' Kuon climaxed inside of her,, groaning and panting hard.

A few moment's passed like that,, both of their breathing's heavy,, their bodies joined.

Kuon Pulled out of her and she instantly felt something the emptiness.. Seeing her like that he kissed her one more time and rolled to his side bringing her with him…

Both looked at one another gaze filled with love. "Your amazing Kyoko,, I love you so much" Kuon told her while softly kissing her lips.

"I love you too Kuon" she replied and snuggled herself close to the warmth of his arms.

He put his hand on her waist and both of them fell asleep like that,, in each other's arm's while having the same thought's of their future together….

* * *

 **Author's Note…**

 **Well then that's it fellow's …. I don't know if I should continue this story or not,, what do you guys say ?**

 **Lemme know if you liked the story and want a continuation of it… Have Fun…!**

 **Rate & Review :D :D**


End file.
